Star Trek!!
by cabbitt
Summary: The g-boys in the cast of people from Star-Trek. Appearences from Dorothy and Relena in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Star Trek  
  
Cast:  
  
Heero Yuy ~ Captian "da da da dummm...."  
Wufei Chang ~ Pilot "da da da dummm...."  
Trow Barton ~ Weapons officer "da da da......."  
Duo Maxwell ~ Helms officer {smack!!}  
Quatre R. Winner ~ Hologram doctor "ow!"  
Spacey Aurian ~ 7 of 9 " Shut up Duo!"  
Dorothy Catlonia ~ Evil alien captian  
Angel Maxwell ~ Communications officer  
Rosalita Noin ~ Chief engineer  
Miaka Yutari ~ First officer  
Cheeto Yoshiro ~ nurse  
Relena Peacecraft ~ evil alien first officer  
  
{A.N. ~Okay..if this is the first one of my stories you've read here's a little note. Angel is Duo's little sister. All of us are(including the g-boys) in 12(Cheeto)14 and 15. This story was co-written by Miaka Yutari.}  
  
Our adventure begins...  
  
Spacey: Mwuahahahahah! I am borg!!!  
Quatre: No, not anymore.  
Spacey: I AM BORG!!!! (Quatre shoots her with a tranqulizer) EVILLL....  
Quatre: (talking to Cheeto) Take this girl to sickbay  
Cheeto: I'm not your slave  
Quatre: You are currently, you heard the captian.  
Cheeto: Yeah, whatever..(drags Spacey to sickbay)  
***  
Miaka: I'm bored!! We've been sitting in space for the last week.  
Heero: I know.. I just can't figure out what's wrong with the ship.(pages the engineer with that button thingy they wear.)  
Rose: Yes captian?  
Heero: Have you found what's wrong with the engines yet?  
Rose: Hold on...Yo Angel??  
Angel: (far away) Whaddya want??  
Rose: Is everything ok?  
Angel: Yeah, everythings' fine.  
Rose: Everythings fine, captian.  
Heero: Thank you.  
Rose: No problem.(closes communicator)  
Heero: Well, everythings fine  
Miaka: (mimicking Heero) Thank you, oh yeah, and don't forget to captian's quarters later...  
Heero: Miaka....  
Duo: Yeah, nice one Miaka  
Miaka: You know it.  
Heero: (a smirk coming to his lips) Well, you know I could arrange for you and Duo...  
Miaka: NO WAY!!!  
Heero: ...  
Miaka: No wonder Rose likes you so much. Those prussian blue eyes could make any girl's heart melt and make her go weak at the knees...  
Duo: (clears throat)  
Miaka: (smiles) Aw..what's the matter..widdle Duo jeawos(A.N.I know its spelt jealous.)?  
Duo: (face going red) No..its just the engineer...(turns and points to Rose who just walked into the bridge)  
Rose: (holding in front of her a stole-away) We found him screwing with the engines.  
Heero: Really? Take him to solitary confindment.  
Rose: Yes captian.(drags the stole-away out the door)  
Stole-away: Noooooo!!!!!!  
Miaka: ...  
Duo: (talking to Miaka{Heero left the brigde to help Rose}) You know he's thinking about something....  
Miaka: Yup.  
***  
  
Okay this was chapter one. If ya liked it leave a review and I'll type up chapter two. I won't bother typing up chapter two if no one likes or reviews c.1  
  



	2. Star Trek Part 2

Star Trek P2  
  
  
  
Spacey: I AM BORG!!! Ahh, forget it...could you let me out PLEASE!?!  
  
Quatre: I still need to run a few tests.  
  
Spacey: Like what kind of tests? Please let me out of this tube thing.  
  
Quatre: I'm running the tests now. (little needles come out of the side of the tube thingy and start to poke her skin)  
  
Spacey: AHHH!!!  
  
Quatre: (stopping the tests) Well now your sane.  
  
Spacey: Whew! Could you let me out now then??  
  
Quatre: I need the captian's permission.  
  
Spacey: Call him then.  
  
Quatre: Fine (presses communicator) captian?  
  
Heero: Yes?  
  
Quatre: Can I let the borg/human girl out of the containment unit?  
  
Heero: I'll be right there.  
  
Spacey: (banging on the walls of the c.u.) lemme out, lemme out!!  
  
Heero: (walking in) Okay, I'm here.  
  
Spacey: Can I come out now?? (forcing a smile) I wont be evil...I promise!  
  
Heero: (presses release button) Oh., okay. There ya go.  
  
Spacey: (jumping for joy) Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! (looking down at her now holey robe and clothes) I need some new clothes!  
  
Heero: You can find the first officer, who should be in the captian's bridge argueing with a boy with a long braid.  
  
Spacey: K! (runs out)  
  
Quatre: You know we probablt can't trust her...  
  
Heero: Give her a chance Mr. Needles.  
  
Quatre: Ya saw that??  
  
Heero: You didn't have to make her scream so loud....  
  
Quatre: Well at least she's sane....and she's kinda cute.  
  
** 


End file.
